


all the little angels

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, lets have some Soft Vetinari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Vimes hears a familiar voice in his home.
Relationships: Sybil Ramkin & Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	all the little angels

Commander Vimes hurried to his home. His legs knew exactly which street to turn down, and so, as usual, his thoughts could wander somewhere else.

He needed a poker, and if he remembered well, there must be one in one of the bedrooms, made by the old master, Ironneader.

If they had the right idea, the Watch would have the weapon with which the unfortunate late Lord Tiwtin was stabbed.

Rubbing his chin as he entered the door of his home and went inside

He had the hunch that the members of the noble's family were feed up with the lord’s, well, way of phrasing things. However, someone tried to blame it on one of the servants.

He was halfway down the corridor when his thoughts stopped in their tracks. His ears were finally able to catch up with them, and even circumvent them to draw the man's attention.

He took a few steps back and looked up towards the stairs.

The voices came from Young Sam's room.

The song escaped through the slightly opened door.

Vimes stepped carefully up a flight of stairs. It wasn't Sybil's or Purity's voice.

"All the little angels rise up, rise up. All the little angels rise up high."

The Commander held his breath for a moment. He didn't know how, but all his senses sharpened as he listened to the sounds coming out of the room.

Inside, someone walked slowly around. The movement somehow reminded of himself, like when he circled around in the room with Sam in his arms. Even a short walk was enough to calm him down after a bad dream or an uncomfortable hiccup.

"All the little angels rise up, rise up. All the little angels rise up high."

It wasn't supposed to be a lullaby, and yet…somehow…

"Hm? Don't fall asleep on me. Your mother will get huffy with me, if you take a nap on me before lunch. Hm?"

Vimes could tell that owner of the voice was smiling.

"Did you like the song? I've never really sung to anyone, so you're a really special baby."

Young Sam's laughter could be heard clearly. Involuntarily, Vimes rubbed his armor as he felt the warmth in his chest.

"Sam?"

Vimes glanced slowly over his shoulder.

His wife watched him with a small smile. Who knows how long was she there.

"Is everything all right, dear?"

The Commander needed a few moments before he could gather his attention together and focus on his wife.

He nodded very slowly.

"Who's up there?"

"Hm? Havelock. He visited us for lunch, then I showed him Young Sam's room." The woman's smile became a little embarrassed. "I had to run to the bathroom, so I let him watch Sam in the meantime."

"You left him with Sam?" Vimes' voice sounded a bit off to himself. It didn’t carry the same tone it usually did when he spoke about the ruler of the city or matters regarding him.

"Sure. Why not? He's also a member of the family and Young Sam showed great interest in his uncle."

"His uncle." The man repeated slowly.

"Are you sure everything's alright, dear?" She stepped beside him and pressed a tiny kiss on her husband's cheek.

Vimes nodded a little. His thoughts stood in a confused but happy fog, not really knowing what to do.

"Would you like to say hello to Havelock? I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

"Say hello to him? Happy to see me?" The fog seemed to clear. "No, not at all. Or er, I mean, I can't. Not right now. There's a case," he cleared his throat. "I have work to do, maybe next time. Er, I'm looking for one of the old pokers. The one made by Ironneader. Do you know where I could find it?"

"Hm, I think Willikins might remember where we put it. Ask him."

The Commander cleared his throat and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I will, thank you." With that, he stomped away with a red face, leaving Sybil behind.

She glanced after him before she went upstairs with a gentle chuckle.


End file.
